The Shipped Gold Standard
by Where-You-Want-To-Be
Summary: Isabella Swan lives in the small town of Forks, its not terrible but its not entirely extraordinary. Could all this change when the cullens start at Forks High? Usual pairings, All Human. I suck at summaries so just read :


**Twilight Fanfiction – The Shipped Gold Standard**

**Summary: Isabella Swan lives in the small town of Forks, its not terrible but its not entirely extraordinary. Could all this change when two new pupils start at her school? Usual pairings (almost) ALL HUMAN... **

**This also happens to be my first twilight fan fiction. Erm this is pretty much the basic chapter, it kind of sets things off. I DO NOT own twilight or any of its characters; they of course, belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy.  
**

**Bella's POV**

Deep between the forests and the mountains of western Washington lies the small town of Forks. My, now, home town, at least I now owned the right to apparently call it that for having a residence owning over half my life. That was what my best friend told me anyway. Forks isn't like most other small towns, sure everyone knows everyone, but everything's covered in green and it _always_ rains. You would expect the cold, damp characteristics to grow to an almost liking after spending nine years of your life here, but no, the detest still grows strong today. Mornings like today reminded me of this distaste for the weather of Forks. The rain drizzled gently onto the front of my red truck; the visibility on the road up towards the front of Forks high school was poor. A sigh protruded my lips as the green trees that circled the building drew past the window and the area cleared.

It was the first day of the junior year and I was early, at least this started my day well, I could actually find somewhere to park in the petite parking lot. Reaching for the key out of the ignition I grabbed hold of my bag and jumped out of the sturdy vehicle I had grown accustom too.

"Hey Bella...!" A voice called as slung my cherry red rucksack around my back.

My name would be Isabella Swan, Bella to those that knew me well enough to know that I preferred that. I never saw myself as anything special, but yet was I a complete and utter freak either. I gently rolled my fingers through my chocolate brown hair tossing the odd strand from my sight. My brown eyes linked with the owner of the voice and instantly a smile protruded across my lips.

The parking lot was empty and scattered with a mixture of cars and groups of people congregating – probably chatting about the recent events of summer. My eyes linked with the boy, now, stood next to me – my best friend Jasper Hale. Well he was one of two, but he didn't attend a school in Forks. Jasper was also like me a junior, he had soft blue eyes that matched perfectly with his pale complexion, his blonde hair fanned away from his face as a gust of wind caught it off guard and with a simple head shake it flopped back to usual composure.

"Morning Jazz," I smiled, finally.

"I see you've recovered from surfing the other day," He smirked letting a small laugh tease the end of his sentence. I let my eyes roll to the back my head as a grimace swept clean across my composure. I happened to be _the _clumsiest person in town and after foolishly placing a bet against Jasper that if it rained on the penultimate day of summer I would go surfing with him and Jacob. I blame the vodka for talking me into agreeing to the god damn bet. Anyway it turned out it did rain so therefore we all went surfing, and my luck meant I fell off my board headfirst into a stray army of seaweed. Nice.

"Shut up," I grimaced only just shaking the smell from my nostrils, "I'm never being in the same room as you, Jacob and four bottles of vodka again."

"Bella we were hardly forcing you to agree to the bet," He laughed before forcing himself to call a stricter tone, "Now what would your father, Police Chief Swan, say," He tutted whilst folding his arms. I scowled up at him and gently let my hand slap his forearm.

"Mhmm, what would he say if he knew _you _bought it," I hit back with a smug smile. His bottom lip trembled as if he was about to counteract with some witty comment but before he could the other members of our small group of friends joined us against the side of my dusty old truck.

Eric Yorkie, a boy with greasy skin and thick black hair leant up against my truck next to Jasper whilst Angela and Ben stood opposite us hands intertwined. A bunch of smiles echoed around the small circle as the realisation of the importance of this year hit us. Like everyone stood around me, I was one of those people that didn't need a huge group of friends to be happy, infact that would send me into the opposite of moods. I had made this clear when I moved here at the age of eight instantly being accepted by these four.

"I hear there are two new kids starting today," Angela announced excitedly.

"Great," Jasper murmured sharing a smirk with Eric, "At least we get a bit of entertainment first day back, I mean, watching the animals fight over the meat."

"Poor kids," I winced remembering the feeling of my first day. Although that was all the way back in elementary school things hadn't really changed, Forks was a small town, so everyone was _always _interested in being the first to befriend the new inhabitants, sad really.

"I heard that they're the new doctor's kids, you know, Dr Cullen-"In annoyance I cut off Angela before she could ramble on anymore.

"Okay enough about the new kids," I sighed feeling my cheeks redden, "Animal fighting over meat remember?" I pressed.

Watching a small smile form from Angela's lips she shook her head, "Who has English first with Mr Drew?" She asked.

A murmur of different names echoed around the circle in unison with the bell echoing throughout the area, this declared we had five minutes to get to class. My eyes glared off across the parking lot and stared at the odd shiny Volvo perched between an array of muddy 'loved' cars. _Must be the new kid's car. _I sighed and clicked back into reality with the sight of having Jaspers hand wave infront of my vision.

"Earth to Bella...? We have English to get to," He murmured with a lacy smile.

"Ugh great," I murmured, "It's far too early."

"It's _always _far too early for English Bella," He smirked as we walked in the direction of the first lesson of the year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first three periods of school sailed by quickly, most of the lessons consisted of introductions of what we would be doing all year and basic work to brush up on what we already knew. In amongst all of the excitement that was school there was a constant murmur about the new kids'. 'They're so attractive' I can remember someone cooing, but whilst in all of this I had never heard anyone say whether they had spoken to them yet. Cowards.

Luckily I'd got out of Geography just before the bell; the queue for lunch was next to nothing, I never really ate anything for lunch. Today I decided to opt for just a bottle of soda aware that Jasper would probably scold me for 'not ever eating anything.' I did eat, just not cafeteria food, the last time I did I was off sick for a week with food poisoning. The cafeteria was pretty much a huge room with the food stored on the left side of the entrance next to the vending machines with circular tables scattered all around the room. They were a distinctive pasty colour tainting in unison with the colour scheme of the room. On the left side stood a wall lined with symmetrical windows designed to theoretically catch the light from outside the only thing it did successfully seem to catch was the drizzled rain. I almost tripped into my seat next to Jasper on the table, not the first time I had done that today, my cheeks reddened...again not for the first time today.

"Is that all you're eating?" He frowned throwing me a disapproving look. _Here we go..._

"Well technically you don't eat a drink so you know," I smirked rolling my eyes in unison with a sigh forming from his composure.

"That's besides the point Bella, for a start it's full of sugar-"

"Hey guys," Angela called followed by Eric and Ben, _perfect timing._

"Hey," I beamed obviously desperate to get away from the conversation Jasper was stabbing at me, one I had heard many times before.

"So how was everyone's morning...?" Eric asked bringing forth small talk to the table.

I let the others' conversation become a distance murmur as Jasper continued to frown at me. His ploy to try and make me feel bad for just eating, well, drinking soda was not going to work. I took a sip of the soda and slouched back, foolishly. I felt my body colliding quickly with the ground before Jasper slid his arm around my back to avoid the collision of my body and the floor. Red fled to my cheeks again as the others chuckled slightly but then continued back into their normal conversation.

"Now you gotta eat something." Jasper smirked with a triumphant tone in his voice.

"Why? It's hardly like I'm gonna fall again," I groaned still aware of his arm supporting me.

"Really Bella? This is _you _we're talking about," He sniggered raising one eyebrow.

"Fine," I spat grabbing a sandwich off his tray and shoving it into my mouth.

It was around that point that everyone's attention from around the table caught towards to door where two foreign bodies stood bewildered. The smaller had dark brown pixie styled hair, her complexion was radiant as was she while a wide smile appeared across her lips as she noted my line of stare. Next to her stood a taller boy, he was rather lanky but he also carried a sense of tone to his figure. His bronze hair was styled in an arranged mess folded away from his brow, like the girl stood next to him he was pale but yet radiant, his green eyes clicked with mine and _unlike _the girl a frown seemed to paste to his lips. First day nerves I guess.

"Bella...?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"...Oh sorry," I murmured shrugging it off with a laugh.

His arm moved back from around me and clasped the other half of the sandwich I had left for him, I almost felt naked as the warmth left my body. I glanced towards the new kids again; they were being herded off towards Jessica and Mike's table. Uggh, that's that then, if they were to become part of _that _group then it, was clear no one on this table would have anything to do with them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly made my way towards Biology, I was taking higher this year so none of the others were in my class, I would have expected Jasper to be but he missed it by a point. A sigh escaped my lips as I entered the room and responded to a wave from Mike Newton. The boy infuriated me. I took a seat in an empty table. I liked the biology rooms; the windows were lined with plants meaning that the depressing rain couldn't stain this classroom. Mr Banner was writing on the board when _he _entered the classroom. The boy I had seen frowning in the cafeteria. He stopped in the doorway, his green eyes linking with mine and for that split second it felt like he was the only person in the room. Everything about him was enhanced, his broad shoulders, his perfectly sculpted face, but most importantly those sparkly green eyes. My heart rate quickened slightly as I realised I had been staring far too long, my cheeks rosined red and my attention drew to my book.

_Stupid Bella he's gonna think you're the crazy girl that can't even look at someone without blushing._

Much to my blushing reflexes distaste the only free seat was next to me, I was positive that by the end of this period my head would be an alarm bell. He almost silently slid into the seat next to me, his hand rolled down from his temple to his jaw like he was almost in pain. I pulled the rims of my grey shirt closer towards my fingers as his eyes locked with mine, I was tempted to introduce myself but the look on his face was enough to murder that thought. His penetrative stare glanced into my brown eyes, I glanced hastily out of the stare and let my eyes wonder to the way his body was hunched over the table and his fist were balled up. The tendons looked like they were about to burst from his pale skin.

_What had I done to this boy?_

I let my hair fan a way between us and taking small breaths I tried ever so hard not to inhale his delicious scent and concentrate on the lesson. I could feel his glare on me all the way through the lesson as I tried ever so desperately to concentrate on whatever Mr Banner was rattling on about. Thankfully the lesson ended and he stormed off towards the exit before I could even put my books in my bag. Oddly though, the pressure that had been prodding at my side seemed to have disappeared in unison of his presence leaving the room.

All the way through the longest hour of my life I had come up with two conclusions about this boy.

He was probably the most gorgeous boy I had ever been in the presence of; I couldn't exactly say that I had met because I hadn't spoken to him.

He hated me and for some odd reason that felt let someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the stomach.

**Okay to clear things up, the boy and the girl as you may have guessed are, Edward and Alice, I just didnt ever really get round to letting them know their names, but its blatantly obvious anyway. So what did you think? What exactly is eating Edward? And why is there a hatred towards Mike and jessica? Also think what you wish about Bella and Jasper's erm thing. Please review, thoughts would be greatly apprechiated and may convince me to update quicker :) Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
